heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ark Valic
Avisa Alocer Tate Astaroth |element= Water |partner_skill= |likes=Calamari |dislikes=All Seacraft |hobby=Grid Painting }} Ark Valic is one of the curators of the Sand Bar Museum. She was once an experiment aboard the H.M.S. Tenebro before escaping with the help of Nile Foras. She's also a former soldier for the Den. Appearance Ark has black hair with a teal underside. She has a prominent cowlick atop her bangs. A small black and grey cap rests lazily atop her head with a teal hook sticking out from the top. She wears a black and grey sleeveless tracksuit hoodie with a pink zigzag decal across the chest. Her hoodie strings look like hooks. She has three scars on each of her biceps, and black fin-like appendages on her forearms. Her black pants are ripped from the thigh area with small, pink diamond decals towards the bottom. She wears a pair of teal loafers and wristbands. She has one teal eye on the left side of her face, with the other eye missing and covered with a pink and black eye-patch. A scar can be seen protruding from under the eye patch. In her Mogwai form, like other Isonade in the Den, Ark appears as a garguantan, bipedal shark-like creature. She retains the neck portion of her hoodie and the scars on her biceps. Her skin is black at the top and grey at the underside. The fin on her head is chipped with a hook sticking out from the middle. Her head has three scars over it. Her tail has two top fins and one bottom fin, all of which have teal tips. Her body is visibly scarred. Her ear flaps have bite marks on them. Personality Ark comes off as a bit strict, but is very protective of her friends. She'll often cite the fact that she's old and shouldn't be dealing with certain things. Ark becomes aggressive if anything regarding the Den Militia, especially Wake Forneus, is mentioned. She speaks in a gruff, informal manner, often calling Eve and her party members "kid." Ark is very vocal when she's angry or worried. Outside of her rugged exterior, Ark is very affectionate towards her wife Nile. She talks proudly of paintings she's done of her, though not without threatening the player about not touching them. She's easily agitated and tends to overthink, but always reacts in a way that'll allow her to fix the situation. Despite this, Ark can be very patient. Story History When she was a pup, she was offered to humans to be observed and experimented on, alongside Tate and Avi. As time went on, she ended up befriending one of the humans aboard the ship, which happened to be Nile. This friendship drove Nile to help the three escape. She eventually confesses her romantic feelings towards Nile. Ark and Avi were recruited to war against their will, but not before Nile forms a pact with Ark. Ark had pleaded to keep Avi away from the warzone, which resulted in them being separated for a while. After some time, word of Nile's passing reaches Ark which made her plan on deserting. She gets found out by Wake Forneus which lead to the two fighting. After getting an eye extracted from Wake, Ark retaliates by doing the same thing to her. Upon returning to Outset, Ark mourns Nile's death and proceeds to wait for her to come back alongside Tate, and eventually Avi. On Nile's return after a century or so, Ark marries Nile and they start specimen collecting, as Nile's ancestors did, and open the Sand Bar Museum. In HEARTBEAT Relationships Nile Foras - Ark's wife and former Conjurer. She's the one who helped Ark escape from years of being experimented on. Ark had feelings for Nile long before confessing to her which lead to their pact. Nile's patience often counteracts Ark's occasional impulsiveness. They tend to speak fondly of each other. Avisa Alocer - Ark knew her since she was an egg as they were housed in the same lab together. When planning their escape, Ark tells Nile to bring both Avi and Tate with them. Ark and Avi bicker from time to time, though Ark does show genuine concern when Avi gets hurt. During the war, Ark pleaded with the militia to have Avi work in transport instead. In exchange, Ark worked the front-lines. It is unknown if Avi knew. Tate Astaroth - Tate stayed in the same lab as Ark did, and knew each other enough that Ark made sure to have Nile bring her along with them on their escape. As Nile's caretaker while Ark was away at war, Tate and Ark are on good terms with each other. Tate seems to find Ark funny. Battle A madness-induced Ark can be battled if encountered at The Sand Bar during the Mogwai invasion initiated by Yorshk Voso. She is accompanied by both Nile Foras and Avi Alocer during this fight. As an extra side-battle, this encounter is not mandatory for completing the story. Her attacks are as follows: These skills are similar to the ones she uses during her mandatory boss battle: *Ark (Boss) Trivia *Ark is one of the oldest Mogwai Eve meets. *Despite being married to Nile, neither of the two took each others' last names. *Underneath her eye-patch is her second glass eye. Avi had broken the first one. Site Navigation Category:Mogwai Category:Water